This invention relates generally to a fabric for cover cloths used upon the rolls of flatwork ironers, and more particularly concerns a fabric having resin coated glass yarns interwoven with staple fiber spun synthetic yarns so as to form a strong, heat resistant fabric having a soft work engaging surface.
Commercial laundries utilize what are termed "flatwork ironers" for finishing sheets, towels, tablecloths, and other articles of flatwork. The typical flatwork ironer includes a plurality of power-driven metal rolls operatively associated with a curved steamheated chest. The ironer rolls are covered with a resilient padding, and surrounding such padding is a cover cloth. The articles being ironed are fed onto a continuous moving apron, which carries them to the steam heated chest and under the padded rolls. As a result thereof, moisture is evaporated and a pressed finish is obtained.
Since temperatures of from 300.degree. to 325.degree. F. can be reached during the ironing operation, the cover cloth is usually manufactured from heat resistant yarns. These temperatures cause relatively inexpensive cover cloths made of cotton fabric to deteriorate rapidly. Hence, a typical cotton fabric cover cloth, when used on a flatwork ironer, will char within a period of about one week. This problem was partly solved with the introduction of a cover cloth made from an asbestos fabric as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,818 issued to Holroyd et al. The cover cloth disclosed therein has an average service life of from 6 to 8 months. However, the process for producing lightweight asbestos yarns suitable for weaving requires that the asbestos fibers be blended with a carrier yarn such as cotton or polyester. This process involves strict quality control and is relatively expensive. Hence, the cost of the resulting cover cloth is substantially greater than that of cotton fabric cover cloths. An alternate type of cover cloth made of cotton fabric having a plastic coating applied thereto is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,730 issued to Glatt. This type of cover cloth is relatively weak and stiff, and in addition, is expensive to fabricate. Furthermore, a cover cloth of plastic coated cotton may tend to impress its weave on an article undergoing ironing.
In order to overcome many of the disadvantages associated with conventional fabrics heretofore utilized for cover cloths, it has been found desirable, in accordance with the present invention, to provide a cover cloth made from a fabric having resin coated glass yarns interwoven with synthetic yarns.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a strong, heat resistant fabric from which a cover cloth used on flatwork ironer rolls may be manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover cloth fabric for flatwork ironer rolls which is relatively economical to manufacture, and has an appreciably longer life than cover cloth fabrics of the type hereinbefore used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cover cloth fabric which does not impress its weave upon articles undergoing ironing.